A Tale Of Two Hearts
by Chunchkin
Summary: Rose and Scorpius know that their previously feuding families would never forgive them for being friends. And can they contain their friendship against the odds...?
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two hearts

"Bye mum!" Rose Weasley waved vigorously out of her window on the Hogwarts Express. Then she sighed as she watched the slim figure of her mother, Hermione Weasley-Granger fade into the distance. She started looking around for an empty cabin.

"Excuse me-" She started to say to a blond boy in the cabin, but stopped short as he turned around. It was Scorpius Malfoy. She grimaced and turned around.

"Hey, wait. Why don´t you sit down?" Scorpius interjected before she could flounce out. Rose turned slowly.

"I´m sorry? Why don't you ask your Mudblood hating father?" Rose said heatedly and walked out.

"Hey! Listen, I hate my father being a stereotype for me. _I_ don´t hate Muggleborns!" Scorpius shouted out. Everyone was quiet as they saw an understanding look pass between a Malfoy and a Weasley.

"Really?" Rose asked as everyone started to chatter again about their pets;

"...Me mam bought me an owl..."  
"...She´s called Puffy the Skien..."  
"...WOW! She´s gorge!..."

"Really." Scorpius smiled at Rose. Even though he was the son of his father´s enemy, he was still incredibly good looking to her. She smiled.

"Okay, so... let´s sit together then?" Rose asked, smiling her warming smile.

"Sure." Scorpius sat down in the cabin. " So...what´s your name?" He asked feeling incredibly silly. Rose laughed.

"I´m Rose. Rose Weasley." Her smile faded a bit as Scorpius flinched at her name.

"Oh... You´re Weaselbee... Sorry.. You´re Ron Weasley´s daughter?" He quickly corrected himself. "Or are you one of his brother´s or sister´s?" Scorpius started blushing at this informal question. "I meant-"

"Yes, I´m Ron and Hermione´s daughter" she interrupted quickly. "And I know who you are Scorpius." She smiled.

"Wow. That sounds soo stalkerish." He grinned. "Just kidding!" He said quickly, before he could offend this girl that he just met. But before Rose could say that everything was alright, a dazzling girl in her teens walked in. She smiled and swished her light blonde hair.

"Ro-Ro, do you want to come eento our cabeen?" She asked. Scorpius stared at this girl, close to drooling, while Rose stared daggers at her.

____________________________________________________________________________________

More? Comment. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Victoire. What do you wa- I mean, what are you doing here?" she tried hard to smile, but her lip curled and she grimaced instead. Victoire however did not notice this.

"Ro-Ro? I asked, do you want to come eento our cabeen?" Victoire repeated again, as if to a child. Rose sighed.

"No thanks, I´m fine here." she gestured to Scorpius. Victoire turned her delicate head, but when she saw who was sitting there she reacted just like Rose had.

"Oh. Eet´s you." she said and turned to Rose, ignoring Scorpius completely. "Are you sure that you don´t want to come to our cabeen. You don´t want to seet alone een here do you?"

"Wha- No Vic, I won´t be alone. And I´m sure, thanks." she smiled brightly at her cousin.

"Are you _sure?!_" she nudged her head toward the now very confused Scorpius. Then, as Rose realized what she was doing, she caught Scorpius´eye.

"Well, if you´re so intent on sitting with me, then why don´t you... ooh I dunno... Sit with me and Scorpius _Malfoy_?" She added a slight emphasis on his surname. Then, Victoire lost it.

"You want me to seet with the son of the reason I can´t see my father every full moon? You want me to seet with the reason he´s a werewolf?! Rose, you´ve lost eet!" She cried and slammed the door on her journey out of their cabin. They were both quiet for a second, until the door opened once again. It was the trolley lady.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she smiled her sugary smile. Then, Rose slowly got up and looked at Scorpius.

"I have to go." She picked up her bag and drifted out of the cabin. She looked around at all the other cabins, full of so many chattery children. They didn´t know that just outside their doors was a girl who felt so alone, so empty, that she was close to tears. Then, just as she lifted a hand to rub her watery eyes, a young boy bumped into her.

"Ow!" Rose rubbed her sore shoulder. The boy looked at her.

Staring back into those brown eyes was the young, but angry face of Ted Lupin.

________________________________________

More? Or less? Comment!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi! Teddy, where are you and the guys-" she started to ask, but Ted´s normally soprano voice was now replaced by a rough, hollow voice.

"What the hell did you do that for? You know, I would think that James would do something like that, but you...!" he looked her up and down. "You just lost it!" he said, quoting the exact words that Victoire had said. Then, he stared into her eyes for a second and left. It was strange. Even though he had been upset, Rose thought that she could see a slight trace of pain in his eyes.

"Huh." Rose sighed, and started looking around for an empty cabin. The only cabin that was half empty, had one girl and one boy that were hardly looking at each other. "Well, Ro-Ro, you got no choice." She took a deep breath and slid the door open. "Hi." She smiled at the girl and sat down next to her. "I´m Rose. Rose Weasley." She held out her hand. The girl just looked at her evilly. It was the boy, however, who answered.

"Oh. You´re a Weasley! I´m Lorcan. Luna Lovegood´s son. She´s told me so much about you!" The boy smiled brightly at Rose. Yes, he sure looked like a son of Luna Lovegood´s. He was wearing a green stick twirled round his strawberry blond hair, and had a nose stud shaped like a miniature bird.

"Nice to meet you Lorcan-" Luna started, but the girl cut her off.

"OK. Are you trying to kill me here? I don´t wanna listen to your boring life stories. Just give me some peace and quiet." The girl had a harsh, high voice that sounded like nails on a blackboard. She had long,straight,black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry!" Lorcan benignly smiled at her apolegetically. "So, let´s talk about you then. What´s your name?" He leant in and put his head in his cupped hands.

"None of your business." The girl rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. Rose and Lorcan looked at each other and shrugged. "Fine." The girl replied sudenly, shocking them both. "My name is Katya. Katya Krum." She looked out of the window again.

"Wait. You´re...Viktor Krum´s daughter?" Rose leant back in her seat. "Wow." She looked at Katya again. "Who´s your mum?" she asked, finding herself more interested in this conversation.

"Cho Krum."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha- Are you serious??? You´re Cho Chang´s daughter?!" Rose sat back in her seat, eyes wide open.

"Yeah. So?" Katya rolled her eyes and looked out of the window again.

"Ugh. Never mind!" Rose rolled her eyes too and looked at Lorcan. "So, what´s that nose stud mean-?" But before she could finish, the door was thrust open. "Sco-" Rose started when she saw him, but stopped as Lorcan looked at her in surprise.

"Rose. You´ve got to understand that I am NOTHING like my father. I don´t hate half-bloods, blood traitors or muggle borns. Please. You´ve got to believe me." His eyes were so wide, that Rose found herself lost in them.

"I-" Rose mumbled, but the previously silent Katya now started talking at superfast speed.

"Hi there. I´m Katya. Katya Chang. I really _love_ Quidditch. I mean, who doesn´t?! What house do you wanna be in? I personally prefer Slytherin. What about you? What´s your name?!" Katya stared at Scorpius dreamily.

"I´m Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. I like Quidditch, but I don´t like playing it. And I wanna be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Scrpius replied at the same speed and winked at Rose.

"Wait. You don´t want to be in Slytherin?" Rose looked shocked. It was as if someone had just told her that there was a new sweet called, 'Bertie Botts Fart Flavour Gum'.

"Well, yeah. I mean, just because my dad and about...ooh I dunno, everyone in my family was in Slytherin, doesn´t mean that I want to be too!" Scorpius glared at her. Rose smiled. She knew someone like that. Her uncle´s godfather, Sirius Black. _Well_,she thought,_ if Sirius could do it, then why not his...grand nephew...?_ She wasn´t sure. Anyway, she looked back at Scorpius and was shocked to see Katya talking to him while twirling her hair. Rose giggled silently and turned back to the window.

"Guys." She interrupted. "We´re at Hogwarts!"


End file.
